Gardenia
by yiseunggi
Summary: Matsuda is a vampire who doesn't hesitate to kill for blood. Wandu wants to change that so she makes him promise her something. What happens next? A mixture of comedy, romance, and drama finally begins! *For solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest!*
1. Part 1

**I'm entering this two-shot for _solitaryloner's Stress Relief Contest_****.**** Be sure the stop by to solitaryloner's profile and wish her a happy birthday on November 12!**

**Thinking of a supernatural story was a challenge. I'm not a big fan of vampires but thinking of Matsudappoiyo as one was irresistible. To be honest, I think I'm the only one in the world who ships this pairing. How did I get PoiyoxWandu? Well…**

**The equation goes like this:** Favorite Male UTAU + Favorite Female UTAU = ***x*** pairing.

**In words:** Matsudappoiyo + Hyang Wandu = MatsudappoiyoxHyang Wandu pairing.

**If you think about it, they go well together. Or is it just me?**

**Before I forget, there are some lines written in Hangeul (Korean). Some computers are outdated so they come out as boxes instead of the characters, but luckily, yiseunggi is here to STD- Save the Day. I wrote the translations in parenthesis so you won't get confused. I'll let you get started~**

* * *

**Gardenia**

by – yiseunggi

* * *

I can see every little speck of his movements.

He ran down the slippery dark road, his breathing uneven, deafening, and heavy. The rays of the lights from the street lamps flash, illuminating the sky giving him just enough light for him to visually see the area surrounding him. He seized his upper thigh, wincing in pain as blood continued to gush out from his deep wound. The more I smelled the fresh blood, the more carnivorous I grew. The sugary smell of blood increased my appetite. He knocked down various trashcans and anything he could knock over to try to block me, anything to save him time to scurry away.

He failed to do so.

The rain poured heavily, purifying the ground that had been tainted by his blood. It seeped down as he ran and splattered all over the drenched ground. His pace decreased and soon slipped, causing him to stumble forward to the cold ground, piercing exactly where his wounds were created. The man painfully helped himself up only to find out he was stranded in the middle of a dark alleyway with a dead end. In front of him are highly stacked bricks blocking one end of the alley, making him trapped. He turned around, planning on running for dear life but stopped when he saw me blocking the other passage.

I smirked.

It felt wonderful. The feeling of being superior made me feel like a God. Every step I took, he stepped back. It was amusing how he stepped back as he looked at me with wide eyes. We continued this cycle until his back made contact with the dead wall and I was one step in front of him.

"Tonio," I felt my mouth curl, feeling myself lose control due to thirst. "How much longer do you want to play? I'm tired. Let's stop."

"Please," he whispered, breathing heavily. "Let me go just once."

I could hear myself starting to growl from hunger. "If I let you go, then I'll have to catch you again. I'm not in the mood to play hide-and-seek. I'm _hungry_."

He shivered against the wall. It could've been because of coldness or fright, but I didn't care. I was busy focusing my eyes on his pale throat. Just by looking at the visible veins made me swallow my saliva. The target suddenly roared in pain and I stepped back in surprise. Fresh blood dripped out from the corner of his mouth, and I knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Tonio was trying to kill himself by biting his tongue before I could reach him.

His hands were clenched tightly together as he tried to deal with the pain. His balance started failing and his consciousness was slowly fading. In one swift motion, my right hand placed tightly around his neck and his eyes widened, his mouth doing the same.

Thunder started to roar angrily and merciless, sending shivers down the frame of his pale face. He continued to pant heavily as I pushed myself closer to him. His weak hands touched my chest, obviously trying to push me away. I could feel the coldness of his hands through my classic white shirt as my mouth came closer to his neck. He stiffened when my teeth bit into the skin of his neck, and I felt his hands slowly becoming colder by every second. The feeling of fresh blood being converted into my body pushed away all the sounds of the rain pouring down. It executed all possible sounds, leaving me impaired. Foreigners tasted different, but neither positive nor negative.

"You filthy vampire," I heard a voice mutter behind me. I froze.

I opened my eyes and pulled away, letting the blood slide down Tonio's throat until I felt something sharp pierce my back. I coughed up the remaining blood I didn't have time to swallow as my hands reached for the wounded area. I howled in pain as I stepped closer to Tonio, feeling the sharp thing in my back leave my body again. Before I could turn around, a pair of strong hands held my arms captive. Looking up, I saw it was Tonio, fully conscious again and grinning knowing he got me. His breathingis still ragged, but this time it's even. He was weak, but I felt weaker after the attack.

"You-" I didn't get the chance to finish. He flipped me around and I faced another foreigner holding a small pocketknife stained with my blood. This time, he aimed for my abdomen. I screamed in pain as he pulled back the knife and jab it directly at my chest without a second thought. The knife left my body again and Tonio dropped me to the muddy ground. It was painful, but not as much when they started to kick me. The pain never seemed to go away. I can hear my voice, coughing as blood came out from the entrance. It is a choked, frightened sound. I hated it.

"Bruno, we should stop." I heard Tonio say to his acquaintance over my heavy breathing. "Let's go, someone might get the wrong idea."

"He makes me sick," the other voice snapped, his heavy foot landing straight into my hand before walking away.

My breathing pattern was slowly starting to return to its normal pace, but I felt my body indicating it needed more time to heal. If I didn't get a chance to swallow some of his blood, I might have already died due to lack of strength. Raindrops covered my vision making everything seem blurry. The last thing I noticed was the hairs on both sides of my temple were stained with blood. It could've been the foreigners or mine. I didn't know for sure.

"Are you alright?" a voice suddenly called. I didn't reply. I didn't have the strength to move my mouth.

I heard the sound of footsteps approaching closer and closer, vibrating along the cold wet ground. Just hearing the sound of it made me wince.

"Are you hurt?" the same voice said again. I was conscious enough to tell it belonged to a female. I wanted to answer her. I really do. But I felt my consciousness slowly starting to fade away before I could open my mouth.

* * *

My nose turned out to be the first part of my body to function after I became conscious. I smell something sweet. There's a scent so sweet that I'm tempted to bite whatever it is. It's so close yet it felt dangerous at the same time, but I didn't care. I _wanted_ it. I opened my eyes revealing the color of my red wine eyes. The first thing to greet me after my long slumber is the white ceiling of a house. I don't know where I am. Everything is unfamiliar.

"Are you awake?" a voice asked.

I turned my head to the direction I heard the voice, but stopped and winced after feeling something painful somewhere near my abdomen.

"Don't move!" the voice said again, but this time it sounded stern. I felt a pair of small hands rest on the area it hurt. Almost immediately, the pain went away. The small hands slowly moved upward to my face and it helped me turn my head to face the girl. "Does it hurt?" she asked, smiling.

The girl couldn't have been older than fourteen. Her light hair is tied loosely into two wavy pigtails using a simple gold colored ribbon. She looks skinner than she's supposed to be for her age but either way, she looked beautiful. Looking at her made my thirst go away. Her powder blue eyes gazed directly into my clear red eyes, patiently waiting for my response.

"No," I faintly reply, "I'm fine."

She smiled an angelic smile after hearing my response. "I put some ointment onto your wounds and covered them with bandages," she said. "Don't move, you might reopen the cuts."

"You did… what?" No matter what she said to try to stop me, I pushed her hands away and sat straight on her bed to clearly see where I was. The room is small and like every other bedroom, there's a bed, desk, and a closet inside. The only difference is that there's a shelf full of white and orange flowers on one side of the four walls. I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing my white shirt; instead, it got replaced with a simple yellow shirt. I narrowed my eyes at her. "What did you do to me?"

The little girl immediately covered her cheeks with her hands but it was too late. I managed to catch a glimpse of a small shade of red hue appearing on her soft cheeks. "N-n-nothing!" she stuttered, waving her hands to indicate she was telling the truth. "I didn't do anything! I swear! Your clothes were covered in blood and I needed to remove it to heal your wounds so I… I took them off and put on a new shirt."

"Where is it?"

"Over there," she answered, pointing to a small plastic bag right next to her door. "I washed it and dried it."

"Are you-" I couldn't finish my sentence which annoyed me very much. I was cut off by a loud series of howling and mini barks. Two large animals appeared out of nowhere and ran toward the little girl who gladly accepted them with a hug.

"Louis! Vuitton!" she exclaimed, giggling as the grown dogs licked her face with their wet tongue.

…Louis Vuitton?

The girl must've noticed me looking at her strangely because she giggled and she released the furry animals, patting each of their heads with her hands as she smiled at me. "These two are two big troublemakers, Louis and Vuitton. I found them last week inside a box near a gas station. They were abandoned so I'm taking care of them until I find new owners for them."

"That's great."

She nodded. "I wish I can bring in as many pets as I want, but I can't because my sister doesn't like animals. She despises them. It took me over an hour to convince her to let me keep them."

"What did you do to convince her?" I asked, growing slightly interested.

The girl looked at me for a second before she smiled her bright smile and answered, "I told her that I'll name them Louis and Vuitton!" When she saw me looking at her expressionless, she giggled. "Louis Vuitton is a famous brand name. My sister loves shopping and she adores their bags."

"If you find more stray animals, are you going to keep naming them after famous brands?"

"I think I will," she admitted, giving Louis- or is it Vuitton? - a quick kiss on the head. "Imagine all kinds of pets named after famous stores!" she giggled at the thought. "Victoria, Secret, Gucci, and so on. It would be crazy!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her reply. She made me laugh just by simply talking about stupid brand names.

"Oh! By the way, I'm Wandu! Wandu Hyang," she said, still smiling at me.

"Just call me Matsuda," I replied emotionlessly. Matsuda isn't my name. It's actually my last name, but I don't like it when random strangers call me by my given name.

"I called a friend of yours after I finished healing your wound. You saved his name as Ron Keine. I gave him my address and he said he'll come pick you up soon," she said, nervously looking down at her lap when she saw me staring at her. "I hope you don't mind I looked through your call list. I called him because his name was the most frequent."

"Okay."

"How exactly did you…" she twiddled her fingers before going on, "get those wounds?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was a surprise attack."

She looked at me back with wide eyes, looking very curious. "How?"

"I…" my voice couldn't speak for itself anymore. I looked down at my lap not knowing what to do next. What will she do if I tell her I'm a blood sucking vampire? A small part of me didn't want to tell her anything about myself. She seems to be so _pure_, so _innocent_, that I didn't want to taint it.

The world knows it's filled with dangerous vampires. Some bite, some don't. Some, like me, thrive to drink human blood and even _kill_ them if we feel like it. The "innocent" vampires resist and don't bite. They spend their times getting along with humans and drinking blood taken out of animals. To make things fair, some humans track down vampires and beat them like what happened to me earlier. Some actually dare to kill. No matter how hard people try, we all end up killing one another. Humans and vampires never seem to have a steady relationship. The government fails to keep everything in order.

I am a sadistic blood sucking demon that everyone's afraid of when I hunt. In short, I'm… hideous.

"Are you a vampire?" the girl guessed when I didn't reply.

"I am."

"Do you drink human blood or animal blood?" she asked, looking a little too interested than she should be.

I met her gaze with my lifeless eyes. For a little girl like her, I would award her for being brave and asking me that question. "Humans," I answered, my throat aching to take a bite.

Instead of screaming and begging for her life, her eyes seemed to brighten as she combed one of the dogs in her hand. "I know two vampires who live around my neighborhood," she said excitedly. "Their names are Mayu and Lui. Lui's two years younger than me. He's twelve. He's one of those vampires who drink animal blood. Mayu's a year older than me and she's a vampire too!"

"There're many vampires in the world." I informed her.

"I know," she said, still smiling. At that moment, I realized her smile never goes away. "I wasn't finished yet. Mayu is a vampire too. She used to drink human blood, but now she stopped."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"Have you ever tried stopping yourself from biting humans?" she asked curiously.

"No," I answered, "and I never will."

"That's what you _think_," she answered, looking deeply into my tired eyes. "Have you ever thought of how better the world can be if all humans and vampires got along? Everyone can be friends. There wouldn't be much murder and bullying!"

I observed her intently, watching her delicate fingers pet the furry animals as she continued to smile that same smile. She looked so sweet. Everything she said was so fascinating that I found it intriguing. She's like a key to help me discover new things, and I am the lost child eager to follow her steps.

"Will you make a promise with me?" she asked.

I snorted. "Promises are childish."

She pouted after hearing my response. "You haven't even heard what I said yet!"

I sighed. For a little girl like her, she was awfully annoying when it comes to promises and such. "Promise what?" I inquired.

"I want you to… stop biting people's necks," she answered truthfully.

"I can't," I immediately answered. Hunting is one of my everyday activities. I can't stop just like that. I'll die of thirst if I don't. I can't imagine a day without hunting.

"There's always-"

I dismissed her nonsense. "No."

"Then will you _try_ to stop?" she questioned, not thinking of giving up. "Or at least decrease the amount of people?"

My eyes automatically narrowed at her with curiosity. "What am I supposed to do if I get a sudden urge to drink?"

"Run," she answered without a doubt. "Run until your heart feels like it'll burst. If you come to me, I'll keep you company and help you forget about your thirst. If you can't, I'll come to you. I'll stay by your side. We'll run together until it's over."

I looked at her for a second. I can't believe her. Run? I have to run? She's going to run with me? Will she even _come_ to _me_ when I really _need_ her? "What will you do for me if I officially stop?" I asked her.

The girl seemed to need time to think about it for a second before she smiled again and pointed to something on her desk. "I'll make you a paper doll!" she exclaimed.

A doll? A stupid paper _doll_? "I don't-"

"You don't know anything about the history of paper!" she frowned. "Paper was precious back then, so people would collect pieces and make dolls or merchandise. I know it sounds simple, but it's also really beautiful."

My eyes shifted from her to the desk filled with a few deformed models made out of paper. I guessed she made it all by hand. I viewed her room and just noticed how her room is absolutely spotless with no signs of trash.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she gushed, looking at her handiwork in awe. "It's to the point where there are no other words for it. I've never seen any texture like that before I knew about it."

I kept looking at the models and then back to her. I didn't know which was more captivating to see. This girl, she owns a scent I can't seem to ignore. At first I thought it was the smell of her blood, but I was wrong. Blood doesn't smell sweet like hers. This smell she gave off is so mesmerizing that I might drive myself into a brink of insanity if I didn't feel like I could control myself even a little tiny bit.

There was a sound of a key jammed into a door knob and Wandu gasped in surprise. Louis and Vuitton wagged their tails in delight and ran out of the room, racing to the entrance to see who could reach the person on the other side first.

"It's my sister," she whispered, slowly standing up as she leaned toward me to whisper in my ear. "I didn't tell her you're here. You need to stay quiet, okay?"

I didn't say anything as the little girl stood up and closed the door behind her. After she was gone, I realized that I was holding in my breath the whole time since she leaned toward me. She smelled so sweet up close that it dazzled me. It was only then that I realized my stomach growled in protest for food, but I chose to ignore it. I wasn't expecting anything until I heard the sound of the door opening and a piercing scream that made me wince. It was so loud that it sent shivers down my spine. Even though the door was shut, I could hear the conversation as if they were talking right in front of me.

"야! 니방에 있게 하라고 말 했잖아!" (Hey, I told you to keep them locked in your room!) an older voice hollered at someone.

"미안해." (Sorry Gyuhwa.) a younger voice replied. I guessed that voice belongs to the little girl. "내 방이 너무 좁아서 그랬어." (My room's too small for them to roam around.)

"난 상관안해. 그건 니 문제잖아. 너 내가 동물 싫어하는거 잘 알잖아!" (I don't care how small your room is, that's your problem. You know how much I hate animals!) the older voice continued to shout.

"미안." (Sorry.)

"개들을 방안에 들여보내," (Take them to your room,) the elder sister growled. "옷 갈아입고 다시 나갈거야. 늦게 올꺼니까 기다리지마. 향완두, 만약에 개들이 내방에 들어온거 알면, 갖다버릴거야." (I'm going back out after I change. I'll be out late so don't wait for me. Hyang Wandu, if I find out those pests came into my room; I'll throw them away.)

"언니!" (Gyuhwa!)

"정말 할거야!" (I'm serious!)

There was a sound of angry footsteps coming my way as the dogs continued to bark. I held my breath thinking her sister was going to come into the room, but then sighed of relief when she entered a different room. Her sister's room turned out to be right next to Wandu's, meaning that I heard her snarl through the walls about something in a language I don't understand. There were sounds of many shelves opening before her sister came out of her room and stomped away to where I'm guessing was the door.

"완두, 문 장거줘." (Wandu, lock the door for me.)

"응~ 언니 빨리와." (Okay, come back soon.)

There was the sound of the door closing shut and the sound of the lock turned on. I heard footsteps coming closer to the room and the door opened once again, opening small enough for Wandu to poke her head through.

"She's gone," she spoke, fully opening the door to let the dogs in.

"Hm."

She slowly entered the room again and sat on the chair next to her desk. I waited. I waited for her to break the cold silence.

"Ah, do you know how beautiful gardenia's can be?" she finally asked.

"Garden?"

"No," she shook her head and pointed to the wall filled with potted flowers. "Gardenia. Those flowers are called Gardenia."

"What about them?" I asked, watching the light color of the flowers on one side of the room.

"They're wonderful," she gushed, blushing a little. "There are so many things you can do with them. Did you know they can be used as medicine? We should be thankful they exist."

"Hm."

"And they can be used to dye paper or fabrics! Look at your shirt," she pointed to the yellow shirt I was wearing. "I dyed that fabric using the flowers! It's really easy. You grind the petals and drench them in water for three weeks. It's really breathtaking."

She talked on and on to make time pass. She didn't need time to think of a conversation. When one ended, she immediately started another so the humor didn't die out. Everything she said was either about animals, the flowers, or stuff that interested her. I tried not to say much fearing I might disappoint her in any way. That didn't mean I'm uninterested on the conversation. There were times when she tempted me to join. The pink-haired girl was describing a project she once had to make for her school until the doorbell rang. Obediently, she stood up and went to answer. When she came back, she wasn't alone.

"Matsuda," she said, opening the door to reveal Ron. "He's here."

"Wandu-chan, sorry for arriving late. I got lost on the way." Ron looked at her apologetically, giving her a small smile. "Thank you for looking after this little troublemaker."

Wandu started to laugh when I shot the Chinese a heated glare. Ron chose to ignore me.

* * *

I shut the door right after I came home. It didn't take long for me to fall directly on the living room couch. My stomached growled, indicating that it needed food. No, it didn't need food. It needed blood. Fresh, juicy, red blood.

"Poiyo," Ron came in soon after I rested on the couch and leaned against the nearest wall. "Tell me everything. What _happened_? How did you get hurt?"

"I'm hungry."

"Why aren't you telling me anything?"

"Thirsty," I replied.

He went to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. He soon came back and threw a plastic bottle at me. I caught it just in time before it could hit me in the head.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up on the couch. I curiously looked at the red liquid filled inside. I wasn't asking what the red stuff is. I already know the answer to that. I was asking what _kind_ of blood it is.

"Animal," he replied without a second thought.

Animal. He said it's animal blood. Ron knows I only drink blood from humans. I threw it back at him with a groan.

"Look, Ron, I know we're friends. You're my best friend, but I'm not like you."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, pretending to act like he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I'm not _you_," I said, glaring at him. "I don't drink blood from animals."

"You can try," he tried to persuade. I didn't fall for that crap.

"Do you know what that girl from earlier said to me?"

Ron sighed. "Of course I don't-"

"She told me to change." I growled, beginning to act furious. "She asked me to stop hunting!"

Ron's one of the "innocent" vampires. He didn't stick by my side like I wanted him to. Instead, he looked cheerful and even glowed. "Well, it's good if you-"

"I'm not like you," I snapped. "I can't be a good boy and drink the kind of blood you drink. It tastes different. It's gross."

"I find sucking on humans to be worse," he made a sharp comeback, glaring at me. The playful and innocent Ron went away. He noticed it and took deep breathes to calm himself down. When he felt the time was right, he said again, "If you ever change your mind, you can always ask me for some blood. Or you can buy some at a store near downtown. Her name's Mew. I have the address taped on the side of the freezer. She's a really nice lady. You should visit her sometime."

I groaned and forced myself to get up from the couch. It's the middle of the night and here we are acting like immature children, arguing about which blood is better. I grabbed a blue jacket handing on a coat rack next to the door and opened the exit.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, eyeing me closely.

"Hunting," I replied, stepping out and closing the door before he could reject my plan.

* * *

It's easier to hunt before dawn. The nighttime is the best time for vampires to go out and hunt. The streets are less crowded and it's easier to pick a meal. My stomach is growling like crazy. I'm so hungry that I would grab whoever walks right past me and bite their neck in the public where everyone could watch.

I was walking on the empty concrete floor until I smelled it; the smell of blood. It smelled so tasty, so syrupy, that I followed it until it led me to an empty park. I noticed a trail of blood on the sand and frowned when I realized someone beat me to it. The trail led me past the trapeze bars and go straight to under the slide. There was a girl sitting underneath the tube. Her long silver hair covered a fair amount of her act, but I knew what she was doing. Stepping closer, I see her hands placed firmly around a little girl's throat.

Is the elementary school girl dead or alive? I don't know for sure. But after observing the red trail and the amount of blood the vampire is covered in right now, I'm afraid it's not on the positive side.

I smirked. "Having fun?"

Immediately, the girl let go of the lifeless body, facing me unhappily with her lips freshly covered in blood. "She's _mine_," she barked.

I stepped back leaving her alone in her space. "No problem."

I'm not usually like this. Even though she's a fellow vampire, I would've snatched the body away from her without a word and bite into it. But… it's strange.

_"Run,"_

The way she moved; her hands; expression. Every word she spoke… I couldn't get it out of my mind.

_"Will you make a promise with me?"_

I can only imagine her candy-coated scent. It made me… want her.

"Hey," the silver-haired female spoke, breaking me away from my thoughts. I didn't hear her stand up. I must've been lost in my mind. She stood right in front of me. She's so close that I can smell the sweetness of the blood on her red lips. "Are you going to go?"

I looked at her red eyes with my red eyes. "Away from here? Yeah, I'm going."

She rolled here eyes before answering, "Not here. I was talking about the big hunt!"

Now I was really confused. "What hunt?"

"We're going to do a surprise attack on the humans. We go to a private party somewhere in downtown and act like we're one of _them_. After a few hours, the surprise happens."

I looked at her with my dull eyes. "And the surprise is…."

She grinned an innocent smile like an angel, but I knew she's not one of them. "There's going to be many of us there. You interested?"

"How many people are there?" I asked, shifting my weight from one leg to another.

"I heard there's going to be a lot. It's going to be wild!" the girl exclaimed, her innocent smile gone and a wicked grin now spread across her face. "You should come!"

"What about the humans?"

"Why should we care about them?" she asks, turning so her back was facing me. "We all need to live somehow. Think of it as a feast; a once-in-a-lifetime chance. It'll be a blast."

"No," I reply faintly. "I mean, I'll go depending on my mood."

"You still have time to think," she says, turning around to face me again. "Oh, by the way, my name's Tei. Tei Sukone."

"Matsuda," I replied, "just Matsuda."

She skipped toward me and grabbed my arm, smiling as she looked at me. "Hey," she asked. "Do you want to hunt together? It's kind of lonely doing it by myself."

We hunted.

We hunted until the sun rose. But this hunting was different compared to my other hunts. I didn't actually_ feel_ like taunting humans. The whole time, I stayed behind while she looked around for a new prey. Instead of looking for my own prey, I was thinking of something and watched her every move. Her long silver hair moved from side to side without staying still even for a single second. Whenever she caught sight of someone worth tracking down, her smile spread across her face forcing her dull red eyes to smile along.

I thought her smile was boring as hell.

* * *

**I'll try to update the other part of the story soon. See you next time!**


	2. Part 2

I… changed.

Over the next few days, I started to change. It scared me when I started to lose interest in hunting. As hours went by, I slowly began to lose my favor of blood. I was suddenly sick of it. It frightening at first, but now I don't know how to think of my conclusion. At the same time, I thought I was losing something, but I didn't know what. Ever since I stopped, my head began to throb, but it was enough to ignore and go on with life. But the pain suddenly grew endlessly even when I drank Ron's share of animal blood. Even Ron noticed my change when I stayed home all night.

I thought I lost my insanity.

Ever since that night, her voice never left my mind to rest. All I could think of is her melodic voice and the sweet scent of the flowers in her room. The girl was never completely away. I never thought I would see her again until I saw her standing outside my front porch a few days after that night.

"How did you know I live here?" I inquired when I first opened the door and saw Wandu standing in front of me.

"Ron-san informed me," she replied solemnly.

"Ron?"

"I did," said the Chinese from behind, startling me in the process. He shrugged when I glared at him. "I told her the night we left. I felt guilty."

"It's not his fault," she quickly defended him, blushing in the process. "I just… I was…."

"She was worried about you," Ron answered for her, chuckling as he amusingly viewed her. "She wanted to see you for herself."

Ron and knows I'm getting better. The malady is still there but my body's slowly starting to get rid of it. After all, vampires heal faster than humans. It's part of our special genes. I guess Wandu didn't know about it.

"I-I b-brought this so you can eat," said Wandu, holding up a straw basket filled with endless goods. "You need to eat well if you want to get better so I made these for you…."

And so we ate. She always brought food for us whenever she had time. When she did, we all gathered around the table like a mini assembly and ate her goodies. Occasionally, she would bring Louis and Vuitton along. The last time she brought those huge creatures was when Ron talked about his younger days. Every time we ate, Ron always talked nonstop. His topics always changed so you never know what he'll talk about the next day and the day after that. It was always a surprise, and Wandu didn't seem to mind at all. In fact, she seemed to enjoy his endless chattering.

"Wow Ron-san!" she exclaimed when Ron finished talking about a time he got accepted into a famous school in China. "You're really smart. You're like Albert Einstein!"

"Why thank you Wandu-chan," he grinned at her, pleased of her answer. He then turned to face me with a face that read _I wish you could learn a thing or two from Wandu-chan_. He looked at me like that because when he told me this story before, I got tired of his constant chattering and taped his mouth shut with a duct tape so I wouldn't hear him anymore.

I rolled my eyes. "If Ron is considered Einstein, then I'm Edison."

Ron started to choke on his cup of blood from laughter while Wandu leaned in curiously at my response. "How come you're Edison?" she questioned, looking at me in great confusion.

"Because Edison dropped out of school," I replied nonchalantly, "like me."

Every day was the same as every other day. Ron did his job and continued to talk while Wandu and I both listened to him ramble. He usually never stops until someone gets up to do something. That's usually me. No one did anything to stop him until Wandu suddenly stood up from her seat.

"Wandu-chan, where are you going?" the Chinese asked. "I was going to tell you about a time I had to stay out in the woods for three weeks by myself."

"Sorry Ron-san. I have to go now," she said, grabbing Louis and Vuitton's leash locked to her chair. She looked at him with a sad smile before continuing, "I have to go to a meeting."

"What kind of meeting?" Ron questioned.

"I received a call from someone last night," she replied, looking overly excited. "Louis and Vuitton are getting a new owner!"

"Then I guess I'll tell Poiyo-"

"I'll go too," I said, standing up with a stretch. "You don't mind, right?"

She looks at me with curiosity for a while before smiling and nodding in approval. "Yes," she says, smiling at me, "Of course!"

I finished my drink and in a flash and went to the kitchen to get something before going over to where she stood. Ron sat looking disappointed as if someone told him his cooking is a failure, but it soon went away when he saw my move and nodded in approval when he saw me putting something into my pocket jeans.

"You'll like it!" he shouted to me when I opened the door to go out. "Take as long as you want!"

Once outside, Wandu looked at me curiously while trying to control the pests. "What was Ron-san talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing," I murmured, my hands deeply packed away in my pocket. "Nothing."

* * *

I almost forgot about how many humans clustered outside during daytime. People are jammed everywhere making endless noises and I can't help but clench my fists trying to ignore the tremble my heart made. It was hurtful. The smell around me was nauseating. It made me remind myself of blood. Not animal, but human.

The meeting point turned out to be near a coffee shop a block or two away. We sat on a wooden bench waiting for the new owner to arrive while Wandu scratched the dogs and kissed them on the cheek as if they're real people. She kept all of her attention on the dogs knowing she would never see them again. I could tell she's sad and happy at the same time about their concession. The outline of her expression answered everything.

"Awww!" a teal-haired girl halted in front of us and immediately hugged one of the dogs. "They're so cute!"

A blue-haired male who looked close to my age came after and looked at her amusingly. "Miku," he said. "You're going to suffocate them if you keep doing that."

The girl shot him a dirty look before petting the other dog. "I won't!" she scoffed. "Kaito, I'm not like you and your weird ice cream addiction."

"Who's the new owner?" I asked dully.

The teal-haired girl raised her hand, not letting go of her grin even once. "I am!"

"This one is Louis," said Wandu, giving the leash to the girl. "And this is Vuitton," she said again, handing the other leash to the boy.

"Louis Vuitton?" the girl grinned even wider. "That's so adorable!"

"Isn't it? Look, Louis likes it when you rub his right ear, like this," Wandu bent down next to the girl and showed it to them by demonstrating. The dog seemed to like it because it started to close its eyes as if it begged the hand to never leave his side. "As for Vuitton, well, he loves to make mischief around so you'll have to keep a close eye on him."

"Are you going to rename them?" I asked out of curiousity.

The girl seemed to think about it for a while before shaking her head with a laugh. "No, I like the names," she replied, looking pleased.

"I've been wondering for a while now," said Wandu, a deep blush appearing out of nowhere. "Are you two a couple?"

"Yes," the blue-haired answered, smiling as he placed an arm around the heavily blushing tealette without a wasting a single second. "We are."

"W-w-we're just f-friends!" the girl stammered, breaking her silence. "There's nothing happening between us-"

"-Yet," her "friend" cut in with a sly smile. "Are you two together?" he questioned to us.

I noticed how Wandu blushed when he asked. I managed to catch a glimpse of her pale cheeks deepening into a lower octave before she covered them with her hands. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say a strong comeback, but nothing came out. She closed them and opened it again a second later, but the results were the same as the last.

"Maybe," I spoke for her, reaching to grab her hand, "Maybe not."

* * *

There's a deserted gas station on the way home so I stopped by after parting ways with Wandu. It's late now. The time went by faster than I expected. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper scribbled in a messy handwriting. I was going to go talk to this Mew person Ron always talks about but decided not to when I felt my strength diminish. My stomach begged to be fed and I had no choice to obey. I could buy something to eat here and then drink some of Ron's pack of blood at home.

I dumped the paper back into my pocket and entered the lonely store. There's a pink-haired girl with her hair tied up into a round ball standing behind the counter doing two things at once. She was ripping a case of energy drinks with a knife while watching something on her laptop. She tore her eyes away from the screen and acknowledged my presence with a kind smile and a short bow. There, I made my way to the aisle filled with fast food and grabbed a few wrapped rice balls. When I went back to the counter, she scanned my orders, but her eyes were still intensely focused on the screen of her notebook.

"How much is it?" I interrogated.

She answered my question and I reached into my pocket to hand her the needed amount until I noticed something on the laptop she was watching. It was the news. On the bright screen was plastered an anchor holding a microphone and doing his job of telling the latest news. The area where he stood was covered in lots of blood. There's no mistake. It's absolutely by no doubt a deserted area covered in blood. Blood that came out of _humans_. The employee must've noticed me looking at it because she grabbed the mini notebook and turned it so we could both see it clearly together. On the bottom of the screen read:

_Eight vampires are in police detention undergoing investigations._

It's them. It must be them. There's no deny. It's absolutely _them_.

Today must've been the day. I remember now. I remember what that Tei girl said to me on the day I started to change. The big hunt. Their little plan ended earlier than they expected.

"They're murderous," murmured the cashier. I looked up at her and saw her crystal blue eyes looking straight into mine. She looked at me so tensely that I almost thought she knew my identity. "Why do you think they would do that?" she asked me.

I didn't reply. I'm wondering the same thing. Why? Why would they do that?

Why did _I_ do that?

"Excuse me," the girl spoke, breaking me away from my thoughts. She looked at the crushed money resting in my hand and I gave it to her. I continued to silently watch her put the cash away into the machine and take her time handing me the remaining change. I didn't say anything when she started to bag my items. Then it happened.

Her pale hand reached to grab a plastic bag hanging right beside the counter but missed and made contact with the open knife instead. That one little accident caused me to hear a small _tick_ sound come out of nowhere.

And then all hell broke loose.

My pulse began to tighten as I watched her pull her stinging hand to her chest like she idiotically tried to touch a lit fire. I couldn't control myself. That smell, the smell of that _sweet_, _intoxicating_ blood. That _wonderful_, _glorious_ redness coming out of her damaged thumb poisoned me.

It twisted my mind.

I don't really understand what happened next. I… I don't know what I did for sure. I'm not sure what I was thinking. I remember reaching for her bleeding hand without a second thought. I was unsteady. I was shivering. She looked at me with wide eyes when she saw my mouth slowly starting to open. And when she saw my fangs, I heard her scream.

I know that sound. I know that sharp, piercing scream by heart. It's the sound females made when I taunted them in the past. I can never forget that dreadful noise. What was I thinking back then? Did I ignore them? What's the first thing that came into my mind when I saw their frightened face? What exactly was I thinking? I don't remember.

I can't remember any of it.

"Get away from me!" the target shouted. She tried to tug away, but I didn't obey her orders. No, I _couldn't_ let go of her. She screamed. She continued to make that piercing noise when I leaned in, shivering, and licked the red liquid oozing down from her reddened hand to her clear pale arm. The blood is like medicine. My throbbing heart began to escape.

There's something I've wanted to know for a while. Wandu said she'll be next to me whenever I have a sudden need for blood. She said I should run. We promised each other. She said so herself. But… she also said that if I can't, she'll come for me.

Where is she now?

All I needed was something to break my thoughts away and pull me back to realism. And my wish came true when I felt something hard hit me across my cheeks. I stepped back in a daze and placed a hand on my head to stop the dizziness. When I looked back up, I saw the frightened cashier holding her cut hand with her other hand, and looking like she's on the verge of crying a waterfall.

_Run._

That's my answer. I ran outside going anywhere where my feet took me. I didn't care where I went; I just wanted to be far away from that place. It didn't take long until I realized my vision became blurry after running for what it felt like hours.

I was crying.

I cried because I realized I broke many things. I broke myself which led me to reveal a monster to the public that I tried so hard to execute. I broke my word of stopping myself from drinking any more blood other than animals. I also broke the promise I made with Wandu.

She lied. She never came and ran by my side.

I realized not everyone can change.

Is there such a thing as hope?

* * *

Sweat poured downward from my face after running around endlessly for what it felt like forever. My usual white shirt is now drenched from the salty sweat, but I don't care. It's quiet because it's dark. The only sound I hear is the sound of me breathing heavily. I reach into my pocket and look the address written in it before looking back to the battered building in front of me. I swung the door open to reveal an old room surrounded by objects filled with something every vampire needs for survival. Everything here looked so old. It's very antique looking. There's no time to shut the door as I already start to stagger toward a woman sitting behind an unique looking wooden desk.

She's sitting behind the counter wearing a thin black dress, the same color as her long hair. It's not enough to cover her arms and part of her breasts. Anyone would've thought she looked cold wearing that outfit, but she didn't look to be freezing at all. Her only source of heat was the heavy looking furry scarf she wore around her neck. She sees me coming closer as she smokes. Her freshly plucked eyebrows narrows as she looks at me markedly before putting the cancer stick in her mouth and stick it back out, blowing out the cloud of smoke directly in my direction.

"Can I help you?" she asks in a dulcet tone. Her voice sounds like it doesn't care about life. She probably wouldn't care if her lifespan were to be shortened.

"I need… medicine…." I wheeze, clutching my fists until they turned white. She scrutinizes me before I start to continue. "I need something… to make me… cough up blood."

"I'm afraid I don't carry anything like that in my store," she replies, looking as if she didn't care a single thing about my condition. She leans close to observe me before putting away her tobacco somewhere safe. "There's something wrong with you," she says. "Tell me what happened."

Her words are like magic. I confessed everything she needed to know without a second thought. From the day I got badly wounded all through now. I told her about the incident when I lost control of myself. I told her everything. Even about the stuff I'm worried about. When I finish, she still has on her calm, peaceful expression but sighs and picks up her smoke again.

"Listen," she says, looking at me straight in the eyes with her pure black pupils. "I can't help you."

What?

"I can't," she says again. "You need to start hunting again."

"I can't!" I shout. Then I calm myself after hearing the tone of my voice. "I promised her. I promised-"

"Listen to your body." Mew looks at me with an intense glare before going on. "You need to hunt quickly. You'll die if you don't."

"But I'm drinking blood," I tell her. "I don't get it. I've been drinking blood from animals since that day. I'm drinking one every single-"

"I'm talking about human blood," her voice came out as fierce. "Even if you drink that every day, your body won't fully accept it. It doesn't want those. It wants blood that you-"

"Aren't they the same?" I shouted in agony.

She sighed. "You've been drinking human blood ever since you were little, weren't you?" she asked me. When I nod, she sighs again. "Vampires can change what they drink at a young age because their body isn't fully used to knowing which is which, but as they grow, the body adjusts and learns what it wants to drink. It learns what to accept and reject. It's a problem every vampire like you goes through. It can resist."

"And if I don't…"

"You'll die," she answers, looking at me sadly. Mew gives me a sad look, showing sympathy by patting her hand on my shoulder. "I pity you."

* * *

_._

_._

_._

"_-me in!"_

"_Wandu-chan-"_

"_-see him! He'll-"_

"_-sorry, I can't-"_

"_-not?"_

"_He's different."_

"_Please-"_

"_-breath and stay calm-"_

"How can I stay calm when I'm the person who caused him to suffer?"

I open my eyes after hearing that voice. Everything's dark. The door's locked and the windows are shut with curtains covering them so the lights would be blocked from entering my room. Everything's silent. It's almost as if it was all just a dream.

Is it a dream?

The voices are quiet. I was in the dark for so long that I lost sense of my eyelids. Soon, I start to see the outline of the objects around me. I can tell my bed covers are wet after it soaked up all the sweat from my body. My head continues to throb and my hearts beating faster than it usually does. It never goes away.

It hurts.

I slowly breath in and out, trying to keep my heartbeat in pace. No matter how hard I try, it won't listen to me. My body sends signals to my brain giving me orders. Orders to hunt. Hunting for blood.

"I don't know what'll happen to you if you see him in his condition." I hear Ron's voice from out the door, answering my question that this is reality. He sounds sympathetic, a tone you don't hear come out from his mouth every day.

"Please, Ron-san, just once!" begged a second voice. I know that voice. I know it from the bottom of my heart. The voice belongs to Wandu. She sounds like she's begging for something. It's a voice of a child begging its parents to buy candy for them.

"Wandu-chan, you don't understand!" Ron shouted, unable to keep his calm tone any longer. I closed my eyes imagining him lose his temper. "You'll _die_ if you go in there!"

"It's been over a week! Thirteen days!" she shouted back, stuttering as she talked. It's quite obvious that she's crying as those words left her mouth. That's exactly what Wandu would do.

"He's not himself- wait, Wandu-chan, don't-"

There's a sound of a door slamming open and heavy pants coming from a living person. The vibration from the door opening waved across the room, letting me know that someone crossed the border. I felt a ray of light entering my room from the lights from the hallway. It's the first sign of light since the day I shut everything out. I never knew light could be so frightening.

"Wait- let's talk- Wandu-chan…."

I heard footsteps fiercely coming closer to where I'm resting. The closer she came, the louder I heard her light steps. For every step she took, I thought someone was banging a stick against a drum. The loud sound ringed through my ears, causing me to wince. She came closer and closer, and for every step she took, my heart was beating out of control at the smell of her fragrant.

I know that smell.

_Capture her._

"Matsuda?" she spoke in her light voice. I made no move when she placed her sweet scented hand on my wet forehead.

It's the smell of a healing flower.

"Matsuda," she spoke again. Her hand slowly moved downward to touch my lips.

What are you doing? Stay away from me!

_Wring her little neck._

Why didn't you listen to Ron? Run. Run! RUN!

I hold my hands over my ears, trying to hide from those awful sounds. Wandu begins stirring at my voice, trying to reach me. The movement causes an agonizing sound to come from my mouth.

"Matsuda!" she screams, reaching to grab my hand. Once she does, I can feel her coldness of her hand cooling my burning body.

_Kill her._

"I didn't know you were in pain," she cried. I heard her hiccup and a soft sound of something drop onto my sheet. "I'm sorry."

Why? Why won't you listen to me?

"You're concern is adorable," I say, smiling a small smile as I finally open my heavy eyelids. I look at her face and freeze when I see the clear tears dripping down her cheeks. Before I can say anything, she quickly wipes them away using the sleeve of her blouse.

_Do it! Grab her!_

I frowned. "What's wrong?"

_Grab her, bite her, and choke her! Tear her apart!_

"I'm sorry," she finally says, her head bowed down. "It's my fault, everything. It's my fault you're suffering like this."

_You're a beast. This isn't your first time biting someone._

"Here," Wandu slowly releases me and leans close, brushing her one side of her silky hair to reveal the side of her clear throat. "Take it. Take as much as you want until you're satisfied."

"Wandu!" Ron ran over to our side to pull her out, but stopped when she slapped his hand away.

"Ron-san, it's my fault," she whispered, putting on a brave face. "Matsuda's sick because of my stupid promise."

Why?

Why are you doing this to me?

I slowly moved my hand to her direction, and then… I wasn't myself anymore. Everything happened so fast.

It was an accident.

I clawed her arm making her scream from the pain, but she made no signs of giving up. She's so light. She's as light as a feather. It was no trouble pulling her to the bed so my teeth could dig into her skin. At times she shivered and placed her hand on my hand where I supported her weight, but she still didn't make signs of pulling away. I didn't think I was going to release her just yet. The feeling of fresh blood filling my stomach. I missed it. Her blood is so… mesmerizing….

_Delicious! I want more! More! MORE!_

I finally pulled away and left her to balance herself. But the party wasn't over just yet. I started to apply pressure to her thin throat. The girl made no attempt to struggle as I pushed harder and harder down on her slim little neck.

What kind of expression am I making? Am I smiling? Frowning? I don't know. I'm not myself. I was too focused on her.

I felt a strong pair of hands grab mine and flip my arms to release my hold of her. I looked up and saw Ron standing next to my bed, holding a pale little girl in one arm. He grimaced just by looking at me and I couldn't help but notice his expression. He looked like he had a million hate speeches to tell me but was holding it in for the sake of that one single little girl.

"Stop," he said, absolutely serious. "You're not going to do this to anyone _ever_ again." He walked out of my room slamming the door shut in the process. Everything's back to normal. I don't know how to feel. Am I supposed to be satisfied? I drank human blood. I should be able to live longer now. I should be giggling like a little child. But… why do I feel so unhappy? Why are there little drops of water coming out of my eyes?

Wandu must've been afraid of me after looking at my true self. I… I didn't speak to her again after that day. I was a coward.

* * *

A few weeks past and my life went back to normal. It's almost back to the same old days before I met Wandu. During these days, Ron limits his conversations with me and Wandu still comes over, but she doesn't see me nor speak to me since I'm locked in my room all day. She still comes over to bring us food during her spare time. I know this because I can hear her voice talking to Ron out in the kitchen. I tried to get out and talk to her, but I couldn't get the courage to do it.

Ever since that day, I haven't tasted a single blood. The pain started to come back. I realized staying in bed all day wouldn't do any good so I got out of bed and went outside for some air, silently wishing the pain would go away or decrease. The night isn't alone. I feel the wet drops of rain fall from the sky as I walk.

Everything seemed so… lifeless.

I didn't know what to do outside. Do I just keep strolling around and continue to be "innocent"? Should I give up the innocence and hunt?

I walk in the middle of the night until I hear a familiar voice in an alley. It seemed so familar that I almost wanted to go in there and see for myself. But at the same time I didn't want to because it's the same alley with the painful memory I experienced. It's awful. I almost thougCult I somehow went back in time and was going to experience the same beating again. The moment I set a foot into the dark passageway, the first person I noticed is a girl, Tei. Looking closer, I realize she's not alone. There're other vampires with her; vampires I used to go hunting with on some occasions. They're Dell Honne and Cul. They all stood in the dark alley looking at me right back.

"It's you!" Tei exclaimed, looking at me with a deadly smile when she noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask low voice.

"I've been wondering," said the observing silver-haired girl, ignoring my question. "Did you rat us out?"

"Rat who out?"

"Us," answered the redhead, looking bored as ever, "At the festival."

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Of course not," I answered. "Why would I?"

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" asked Tei, looking at my pale flesh. "I haven't seen you in this area these days. Do you still hunt?"

"That's not any of your business." I spat.

"Then," Tei looked around, clapping her hands in delight. "Do you want to join us for a feast?"

I took a step back in surprise and narrowed my eyes at them. "What feast?"

"Drag him here," Tei ordered.

Dell appeared from the alley dragging a figure of a grown body. It didn't take long for me to realize who it is. I recognized him. He was the fatuous admirer of the teal-haired girl Wandu sold the dogs to. He looks like he hasn't had a good night sleep in days. And for a moment, I thought he aged a few years. I saw him looking up at me with lifeless eyes, not sure if he recognizes me or not.

"He's for you," the redhead explained, eyeing me closely. "We saved the best for last."

"You want me to bite him?" I inquired, looking at the boy covered in mud disgustedly.

"Fill your light stomach up with some of his blood," Cul informed.

When I didn't reply, Tei stook a step closer to me. "Have you been trying to become one of _them_? Did you spend a few weeks sucking on pig blood?"

"How-"

She smirked. "I know everything. Face it Matsuda, I know you want to take a bite. It's all in your eyes."

"I'm not going to do it," I answered, swallowing my saliva. Do I even have a chance to change?

She narrowed her eyes at me, growing impatient every second, "Why not?"

"I can't."

"Do it!" Cul growled, growing impatient. "You'll regret it."

"No!" a voice screamed. It was so loud and resonant that everyone covered their ears except for Tei. I turned around and saw a little girl holding an open umbrella in one hand and a bag of fresh grocery on the other. Her hair was dry since the umbrella protected it, but even without the rain, it made her pink hair seem smooth like a painting drawn by a pastel. She looked at us with her power blue eyes, not looking fazed at all. "Stop," she said. "It's not safe."

"Wandu?" I whispered, my eyes widening. I couldn't believe it. Why in the world would she be here in the middle of the night? I spotted a leek sticking out of the grocery bag along with other variety of colorful vegetables. That's when I realized she must've bought all those stuff to cook in the morning. It's the ingredients she needed to bring our food the next day. She must've been shopping for ingredients on the night I was hurt otherwise she wouldn't have found me.

"Matsuda- hey! Let me go!" she shouted when Dell grabbed her arms, holding her captive. Her umbrella and the bags all dropped to the ground and I could see his red eyes looking at her smooth throat which made me let out a deep growl.

"Let her-" I stopped when I felt a cold hand curled around my wrist. I turned around and saw Cul holding me back, smiling smugly in my direction.

"Awww~ How cute! It's like a drama!" Tei grinned, obviously enjoying this torture. She made her way toward Wandu who was still trying to break free from Dell's steady hands. Tei stood in front of her, overpowering her in every possible way. She leaned closer to smell Wandu's scent and I somehow managed to see a quick glimpse of her swallow when she smelled the sweet fragrant. "She smells peachy!" she exclaimed, leaning back in amazement. She turned to look at me in awe. "Who is she? Why did you hide her from us?"

"No one," I bellowed, twisting my arm so Cul relinquished her hand. She grimaced, not favoring me after I treated her unladylike. I ignored her and grabbed the hem of Tei's exotic silver outfit, glaring at her cerulean eyes with my crimson ones. "No one is allowed to sink their sick teeth into her throat."

I didn't want to make a scene so I pushed her out of my way and immediately kicked Dell in the stomach to make him release Wandu before he could say a word or two. Without another word, I grabbed her hand and tugged her out of here. We ran for what it seemed like eternity. I can't let her go. If I do, she'll die in their hands. No, I have to stop thinking about death. It'll just bring us burden and our speed will decrease. I'm breathing heavily but she's louder than I am. We crossed many roads without looking for oncoming cars. We never once looked back.

We were afraid; afraid of getting caught.

For a while, I can't help but feel a little joy. Here we are, running, and holding hands in the process. It's just like she promised. Our luck disappeared when we were in the middle of the road and I heard Wandu scream my name. Before I could reply, I felt a sharp pain attack my side. My vision suddenly blurred and I lost my gravity.

Starting now, everything happened in slow motion.

My feet no longer touched the wet ground and I felt the air fly by as if it was all headed toward the same direction. I remember closing my eyes as I released her frail hand and land on the cold wet ground with a loud thud. The pain was unbearable.

It took me a while to open my eyes and grimace at the pain I was plunged into. I see a body resting next to me, unmoved. The raindrops covered my sight but she laid close enough for me to identify her figure. She's like wax figure. Wandu was on the ground next to me, lifeless. She resembles a damaged porcelain doll, thrown away and unable to move without her master. I say her name. Wandu, Wandu, Wandu. Over and over, like it will do any good.

The sound of the raindrops dripping all over the ground grows louder every millisecond and my body starts to grow numb. Flower petals fly around, eventually landing softly on the ground without making a single sound. The blood soaks up the broken pieces of the petals and they soon turn into a new figure of dizzy red color. I know them.

They're gardenia petals. The healing flower.

My eyes viewed the petals one by one and I concluded they must've been in Wandu's pocket before we went flying. I lay there unable to move, only able to look at the motionless girl right next to me. Ever since we hit the ground, she didn't try to make a sound nor make a single move.

I don't have the strength to recover from the damage. I know I won't make it so I use my last strength to reach out and hold her cold wet hand, silently wondering if the drops of liquid pouring down my face are from the rain or tears from my eyes. The clear water silently mingles with the red ground, and they fuse into a lighter color.

We never really had the chance to enjoy a day without me getting hurt and you worrying about me. I realized we've never spend much quality time together. I was blind to see it earlier. It should have been simple and easy, but now we don't have to run until I'm satisfied. We won't have to run for a long time. It would've been better if we lived together in harmony.

Wandu, Wandu, Wandu.

If we had a little more time, I would've told you that I loved you.

* * *

**How was it? Please review with your thoughts. :)**


End file.
